


Let Me Play Among the Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Grantaire, Enjolras Has Feelings, Fluff, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Slow Dancing, THERE'S NO LESGLE TAG IM CRYING, basically enjolras asks R to dance, okay anyway, u can rip me calling him lesgle and not bossuet out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Enjolras has this secret side to him, and Grantaire unexpectedly found it.  He's so glad he did.





	Let Me Play Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of self-indulgent. This is the result of me listening to Sinatra with the occasional Brendon Urie screaming "GOLDEN DAYS" in my ear. You may want to try listening to One for My Baby and One More for the Road and Fly Me To the Moon while reading this - just a suggestion.

Grantaire wished he could capture this in a painting.  He wished everyone would just pause for a while so he give this moment justice. Nearly all of his friends were here, together, just having a good time.  It was Grantaire's belief that his friends sometimes forgot that they were still college students.  Sometimes they just needed to breathe and have some fun.  He found out that Marius and Courfeyrac both agreed with him, and that resulted in this beautiful moment taking place in his house that Grantaire currently wished to capture.  

Combeferre was sat in an armchair, talking to Joly and Bahorel about who knows what - probably something Grantaire would never be able to even pretend to understand.  Courfeyrac and Marius had cornered Lesgle at some point and now they were all in the kitchen making hot cocoa with an ungodly amount of sweet toppings.  Feuilly and Jehan sat next to the record player on the floor and Grantaire guessed they were talking and listening to music by the way they both excitedly switched records every couple of minutes and bit their lips when a new song started.  There was an abundance of Sinatra and Pat Boone, but Grantaire didn't mind.  They seemed to be enjoying themselves and that's all that really mattered.  A quick scan of the room told Grantaire that Enjolras wasn't there.  He frowned with disappointment but he knew deep in his heart that he never really believed Enjolras would show up anyway. 

He sighed and decided to get some drinks.  Marius and his group of hot cocoa-makers had left the kitchen a few minutes ago, and Grantaire saw this as the perfect opportunity to pull out some wine. Immediately after Grantaire opened his cabinet a soft voice called from behind him.  He stood up and was surprised when he met the eyes of Enjolras.

"Already getting shnockered, I see."

"Hello to you, too.  And no, I'm not.  I'm getting wine for everyone because that's what normal people do at parties.  Get off my back, Apollo."

Enjolras held up his hands and leaned down to look in the cabinet himself.  He pulled out a bottle and surveyed it before handing it to Grantaire.

"Let's do this one."

"Okay," Grantaire agreed.  "Um, here, I have a bottle opener."

Enjolras handed him the bottle and sat on the counter.  Grantaire could feel Enjolras watching him but he didn't mind.  He was used to Enjolras staring at people and so he knew it wasn't personal.  With a practiced twist, the cork came out of the bottle.  

"Here." Enjolras handed him two glasses from above him.  Grantaire nodded and filled them carefully, handing one to Enjolras when he was done.  Enjolras patted the counter next to him and Grantaire nodded while getting up on the counter.  There was a companionable silence for a few minutes before Grantaire decided what to say.

"I didn't think you'd actually show up."

"Huh?"

"Well, I wasn't sure if you actually knew how to, you know, have fun."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence between them.  Grantaire focused on what was playing behind him.  He recognized it as  _One For My Baby (And One More for the Road)_  by Frank Sinatra.  It was a peaceful song and he thought it fit the mellow mood aptly.  The awkwardness of the silence seemed to fade away with a bit of time and it was once again replaced with a companionable one.  Grantaire took a sip of his wine and glanced at Enjolras.  The leader was tracing a finger around the mouth of his glass and biting his lip.  Grantaire wondered what he was thinking about.  It was probably something important and world-changing.

"Hey, do you want to do something?" Enjolras asked.  He was still looking at his glass thoughtfully.

"Sure.  What?"

"Dance."

"Excuse me?" Grantaire was flabbergasted and wanted clarification that his ears didn't just malfunction.

"Do you want to dance?" Enjolras repeated, looking at him.  There was a pause before, "with me.".

"You want to dance?  Seriously?" Grantaire couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Or not.  We don't have to, we could just-" Enjolras back-tracked while turning a deep shade of red that Grantaire was sure he had never seen on the confident man's face.

"No, no.  That sounds good.  Let's dance."

The confidence returned to Enjolras' face as he slipped off the counter and set his glass down.  He held a hand out to Grantaire who sat his own glass down and grasped the offered hand.  With a soft smile, Enjolras led him to the middle of the room.  He let go of Grantaire's hand for a moment to talk to Feuilly and Jehan.  They smiled brightly and Jehan bent down to grab a different record, setting it on the player and putting the needle down with a practiced air.  

"You ready?" Enjolras asked Grantaire.

"Yeah.  Hey, I don't actually know how to dance.  That okay?"

Enjolras smiled endearingly at him and nodded.  "Just follow my lead, that okay?"

Grantaire laughed nervously and took Enjolras' left hand.  He felt Enjolras wrap his right hand around his waist and Grantaire copied the stance.  Enjolras started to sway and Grantaire followed.  The song that was playing was  _Fly Me to the Moon_ by Frank Sinatra.

"Who knew you had any taste in music?" Grantaire joked.

"I'm a man of many unknown talents, love," Enjolras replied, blushing when the last word slipped out.  

Grantaire bit his lip and looked up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath.  Looking back down, he was met with Enjolras' piercing eyes staring directly into his.  Grantaire could see the reflection of the fairy lights on the wall in them.  He could also see emotion swirling through them, and he knew that Enjolras was deep in thought again.  Grantaire found he couldn't hold his gaze much longer, so he looked over Enjolras' shoulder.  All  of their friends were watching them.  Marius and Courfeyrac especially were grinning widely at the two of them.  Grantaire found himself not wanting to look at them either, so he closed his eyes.  

Grantaire opened his eyes for a moment, being sure to catch Enjolras's.  He could see Enjolras searching his eyes, looking for something.  Grantaire tilted his head and looked at Enjolras' whole face.  He saw the soft lips and the light blush that covered Enjolras' cheeks.  With a smile, he glanced back up at Enjolras' eyes.  It seemed like Enjolras had found what he was looking for and Grantaire saw his eyes soften.

Enjolras lowered his arm and let go of Grantaire's hand momentarily to lower Grantaire's head to his shoulder, soon after leaning his blond curls against the side of Grantaire's head.  They hadn't stopped swaying through all of this and Grantaire found himself believing the world couldn't possibly be all that bad.  Not when moments like these existed.  Enjolras wrapped both arms around Grantaire and Grantaire returned the gesture.  Enjolras didn't give a lot of hugs.  He was never one for physical affection, but now Grantaire surprisingly felt like this was the warmest hug he'd ever received.  It felt raw, pure, and soft.  

"In other words," Enjolras sang with the song softly next to his ear.  "In other words; I love you."

Grantaire pulled back to see Enjolras smiling at him.  They both stopped swaying and Enjolras gently grabbed Grantaire's jawbone.  There was no resistance from Grantaire when Enjolras leaned in to kiss him.

It was soft and short.  The kiss was unlike anything Grantaire had ever experienced before.  He could feel his heart pounding, and though he knew this wasn't possible, he could have sworn he heard Enjolras' heart beating just as wildly.  He felt Enjolras smile against his lips before pulling away.

Looking up into Enjolras' eyes, Grantaire realized that the world wasn't nearly as awful as he perceived it to be.  He realized that Enjolras wasn't nearly as stony as everyone believed him to be - that Enjolras was human, too.  He also realized one more thing.  With Enjolras' hand resting on the side of his face, he uttered his four word reply.

"I love you, too."


End file.
